(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a damping device for exercise apparatus, and more particularly to a damping device which does not require damping oil and which allows regulation of the damping resistance.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional exercise apparatus, such as steppers, exercise bikes, muscle trainers, etc., are generally provided with damping devices to achieve desired exercise effects or to ensure normal operation of the apparatus. Electromagnetic control devices, hydraulic cylinders or suspended weights are generally adopted as damping devices. However, since electromagnetic control devices are space occupying and require use of motors and electric power sources, they have limited applications. Suspended weights are also bulky and inconvenient. Hydraulic cylinders which are small in size and inexpensive have been widely used as damping devices. However, since hydraulic cylinders require damping oil, which may easily leak after a period of use, and the leaked oil may stain the carpets or floors, they are becoming less popular. Improvement on damping. devices for exercise apparatus is therefore necessary.